Fate
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Ling is feeling lonely after 2 years of being an emperor. May and Al suggests he should find a wife to spend his time with. They set him up with a lot of girls while he "enjoys" his time, and Lan Fan only gets to see it all. Will she still be able to express her feelings before it's too late? Does Ling feel the same?
1. Notice Me

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second fic about FMA. :) My first fic was about RoyAi, then now it's Ling Fan :) Although, I actually want to keep this fic short but cool. If there would be mistakes about some characters' info, I do apologize in advance. (or maybe I changed them intentionally.) I might also add my own original characters (because I have the huge tendency to do so hahaha)

Credits and copyrights go to the real and rightful owner of FMA.

* * *

**Lan Fan's POV**

Master groaned and slumped his back lazily on his throne. "Ahhh, being the emperor is a lot of work." He leaned his cheek on his palm. "It's always lonely here and you always get thrown a lot of decision-making jobs and some emperor stuff."

"But master, it was your choice, wasn't it? For the sake of our clan, you fought for immortality back in Amestris to gain the throne." I sighed as I stared at him.

"You're right." He chuckled and sat up straight. "Even though it was already 2 years ago, it seemed like it was just yesterday." He smiled to himself.

"Amestris gave us a lot of things to remember." I agreed. There was a knock on the door. It was then opened by a guard and he revealed Alphonse and May.

"Lan Fan!" Al beamed as soon as he saw me and went straight for me.

"Your highness!" May directed to Master.

I smiled at Al. "Welcome. What brings you here?"

Al chuckled softly. "Well, May and I were having a break from studying alkahestry and we just thought of visiting the palace while we're at it."

"Just the perfect time, you two." Master sighed happily and smiled at us. "I was just feeling lonely here."

"The emperor feels lonely?" May raised an eyebrow innocently.

"_Hey_ I have feelings too." Master furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips.

Al turned to Master fully and smirked. "Just get married, Ling. You'll feel better." May nodded her head vigorously, agreeing with Al. That line struck me hard on the chest. _Married? I can't imagine master getting married.. May it be right now or next year, I don't think I'll be able to accept it. No... He'll refuse marriage, right?_

"That's a great idea!" cheered Master loudly, his voice echoed the whole wide room. _What?_ I lowered my head and directed my attention to the floor. "Although, I don't need a wife to get an heir. I'm immortal, remember?" He leaned his cheek on his palm and slumped back on his throne.

"Who said you're getting an heir, Ling?" Al said irritatingly playful. "I only said you should get married. Look for a wife, so you won't feel lonely." My chest was starting to hurt. I kept quiet as I listened unwillingly. "Lan Fan, it's a great idea, right? Ling should just get married so he won't bug a lot of people and whatever. You may even have a break every other time." He smiled at me.

I tried to hide my pained face and let out an innocent smile right back at Al. "Yep, it's truly great." I said softly. _No, it's not_.

Master suddenly stared at me blankly. I turned my eyes away so I could avoid him reading my expression. "See? Even Lan Fan agrees." May grinned. "Al-sama, we still have time to spare, right? Let's set him up with a nice girl." She clasped her hands together in excitement. _Okay, I'm starting to break down, but I forced myself to stay calm. Why does it hurt? Why am I sensitive towards this topic? Yes, I like Master but... Do I like him this much up to the point of not wanting him to get married to another girl? Why... Why do I want him for myself? I don't have any romantic relationships with him but still.. Why does it hurt_?

"What is your type, Ling?" Al raised his eyebrows curiously. _I know my traits won't even match his type, that's why I don't want to hear it._

Master scratched his cheek and was deep in thought. "Maybe.. Someone loyal, funny and beautiful." _TCH. I only got the loyal part_. "I'm not really sure." He frowned.

"Let's just set him up." Al sighed. I bit my lip and tried to think of different things. A part of me just wants to cry, but I still tried to stay strong. I had to slap myself in the face thinking of how wrong this really looks. I have feelings for Master, and I'm just a subordinate/guard. No matter where you look at it, it's impossible... and _wrong_. That's where it hurts the most. The wrong and impossible part. _Knowing that I have to sacrifice my feelings for the sake of Master keeping his social status.. It hurts but at least it's right. I should know my place, right_?

* * *

Tomorrow came. It was definitely an unexpected outcome. The event that May and Al set up for Master was held in the huge entertainment hall in the palace. Unexpectedly, they both gathered quite a number of girls in just a short time. I stood beside Master who was sitting patiently, scanning the whole room attentively.

"Look, look, the one beside the emperor.." I heard a group of girls whispering. "Her left arm's made of metal..."

"How _**creepy..**_" Added a girl within the group. My eyebrow twitched at that.

"She's not that pretty, if I do say so for myself." Added another. "I can't believe someone like her can still be accepted by his highness." I furrowed my eyebrows at them. They were all obviously gossiping and looking at me like I'm some kind of an outcast. _Just because they're all candidates for Master's wife. Ugh._ I glared at them stronger.

"But, she's actually beautiful in a certain angle." A girl with an elegant fan muttered to them. The other girls all shot an evil eye at her. "But, what if the emperor would pick her instead of one of us?" She suddenly sounded worried.

A skinny girl snorted irritatingly. "Tch. _**Her**_? Are you kidding me, Chun Lee? Emperors have a very low possibility of marrying their own guards. I mean, the social status is extremely distant." She crossed her arms and flipped her hair.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I was slightly trembling from anger. After a while, I felt a warm hand wrap around my right and smoothed it open. I blinked twice and looked down to my right. Master was still staring around the room quietly, not looking at me. He leaned his cheek on his right fist.

"Lan Fan, don't let it bother you.." He said calmly, stroking my hand with his thumb, still not looking at me. "They don't know their own ugly kind." That instantly calmed me down._ Yes, one word from him and everything becomes okay. Although I still couldn't understand why he suddenly held my hand_.

I glanced at the group of girls again and saw their jaws completely dropped as they stared at our hands together. I smirked at them and shot them a take-that-you-low-class-girls look.

"Ling! Let's start now!" Al came running to us happily with May. Master squeezed my hand and let it go carefully. A part of me wanted to reach out and take his hand once more. The other part of me wished for Master to take my hand again. I clenched my fists again and hid them behind my back to refrain from doing it.

* * *

"Hello, your highness." A lady sat in front of Master and bowed her head. The lady was wearing a very elegant golden gown complete with glitters and knots that matched the dress. Her hair was completely fixed up while her face was so obvious that she placed a little too much make up. Master just smiled at her then looked at us. May and Al were standing on either of my side, watching him from afar.

Master waved his hand slightly and sighed. It was the signal that he says 'no'. "Ah, the 36th rejection of the day." Al sighed tiredly and crossed his arms.

"Wait, wait, another one is coming!" May whispered to us. The girl was actually pretty beautiful and perfect. She had no overly designed gowns that stood out, she had no make-up, her hair was just down and combed well. I got scared. She might be the one that Master would pick. Deep inside, I prayed to every saint I know that he would still reject her.

Master raised his eyebrows and sat upright as soon as the girl sat in front of him. _I don't like this_. I saw her bow her head and shook hands with him. They suddenly started to have a nice long chat. Master would often smile and chuckle along with the girl like some weird couple in a public area. I slitted my eyes at the girl and watched her every move. It was then that the girl reached out to Master and fixed his hair, completely not caring about his social status. But to our surprise, he didn't flinch at all. My chest suddenly hurt.

"Oh, what's this? It's been 30 minutes already and he still hasn't looked in this direction." Al said. My chest hurt even more. I couldn't hold back the jealousy in my heart. I pouted my lips to myself and stared at them even more.

Master smiled back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. I wrinkled my eyebrows and bit my lip. I could feel the burning sensation on my eyes as tears started to form. _Master... Look this way, please.. Tell us you're not interested... Tell us this is a joke... Look this way.. Look at me.. Hold my hand again_... I clenched my fists and wrapped them around myself. Finally, Master glanced this way and looked at me in the eyes. My eyes grew but he then turned his head away to look at the girl again. He took both of the girl's hands in his and said some things I couldn't hear from where I was standing.

_That did it_. I said to myself. _That hurt a lot_. My tears completely fell down my cheeks as I stared at the both of them. My heart felt like it dropped a thousand miles underground. I bit my lip harder as tears streamed down even more.

"Lan Fan?" Al worried and lifted a hand to place it on my shoulder. "Lan Fan, are you sick? You're _burning._" He felt for my neck. I lifted a hand to cover my eyes and ran away from the entertainment hall with a very pained face. "Lan Fan? Lan Fan, wait!" I ran faster, not wanting anyone to see this face. I secluded myself in my room and hid under the sheets. I turned my back to the door and clutched my pillow hard. I let out my hurtful sobs along with my feelings. I felt so horrible. The gossiping girls were right. _Master doesn't like me, right? We can never be together, and I know it. That's why it hurts._ He probably likes the girl he's talking to right now.

I lifted a hand to wipe away my tears. Al's right, I probably have fever. I felt my body burning and tired. I buried the pillow on my face and continued to sob for the next few minutes. "Master, notice me.."

* * *

There was a knock on my door. I was still sobbing, and completely ignored the knock. "Lan Fan?" It was Master. He knocked again. "Lan Fan, are you there?" He sounded worried.

"Go away!" I shouted. It's the first time I shouted at him this way. The tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I buried my face on the pillow once more.

I heard my door creak open. "Lan Fan.." he said softly, closing the door behind him and walking towards me. "I heard you were sick." I felt him sit on the bed beside me and reached for my neck. I tried to swat his hand away with my right hand but he simply caught it and trapped it in his. "Lan Fan, you're acting weird.. What's wrong?" I kept my back turned to him.

"Nothing." I replied monotonously. I tried to pull my hand away from him but he tightened his hold and refused to let go.

"Look, I won't let your hand go unless you tell me what's wrong." He said simply. He lifted his other hand to stroke my hair. "Come on, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He murmured.

I sniffed. "Because I want something I'm impossible to get."

He stroked my hand with his thumb like before, making little circles. "What is it that you want?" I put down the pillow from my face.

"A miracle." I replied. "What happened to finding a wife?"

"I walked away." He replied quickly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

He continued to stroke my hair. "I saw you crying so I came here to comfort you."

"Go back, Master." I said halfheartedly.

"Do you want me to go back?" He asked, testing me. That question silenced me for a while. "Anyone of the weren't good at all. In fact, I'm not even interested from the start."

"Why were you excited back then? Also, the last girl.." My chest became painful once again. ".. You look like you were having fun."

"I just wanted to see your reaction." He replied. "The last girl.. I knew her way way before. She just visited me here, that's all. In the end, she somehow confessed to me." He chuckled nervously. "But I rejected her, though."

"Why? And what do you mean?"

"I just wanted to know whether you're fine with it or not.. You know, me looking for a wife and all." He breathed. "And I don't have feelings for her, Lan Fan."

"What do I have to do with your first statement?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curious? Of what?"

"Curious whether you'll get jealous or not?" He said it in an unsure manner.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over my shoulder to meet his eyes. "Jealous?" _Yes, I was. Stop playing dumb, Lan Fan_.

He smiled at me. I slowly sat up, not letting go of his hand. "You were jealous, weren't you?" He asked softly. He used his free hand to caress my cheek, wiping away the tears.

I stared at him blankly. I hesitated and sighed. "Yeah, I was." He sighed and smiled bigger. He circled me in his arms and buried his face on my shoulder.

"It may seem imprudent but I was glad that you were." He muttered. "I was waiting for it. I thought it wouldn't happen."

I tugged on his coat. "You.. want me to be jealous?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Your feelings. I'm aware, Lan Fan." He said. My heart beat faster than ever. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know it's impossible."

"Impossible because our relationship is Master and personal guard?" He asked. "There's no such rule. And there's no such thing as impossible."

"_It's still impossible_! The social status, the gossips, the whole Xing country, the rumors, _everything_! And first of all, it's truly impossible because you don't even feel the same way-" I got cut off when his lips made contact with mine, silencing me. He placed both his hands on my cheeks and deepened the kiss. It caught me speechless... _Literally_. My eyes fluttered close and obediently returned his kisses. He slightly pulled back and kissed my lips one- _two_ more times. "Do you still really think that me feeling the same way as you do is impossible?" He muttered on my lips.

"N-no.." My heart was pumping hard on my chest.

"Good." He grinned at me. "Look, Lan Fan, I really like- _love_ you a lot."

"Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?" He sighed. "I really really love you a lot." He inched closer to kiss me again. He made me lie back down on bed and he did the same afterwards. He circled his arms around me as I buried my face on his chest, tugging the front of his shirt.

"Me too, Master.." I whispered. "I love you." It was the very first time I said that line to a guy. I wasn't confident with it but I know my feelings were true.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. "I think your fever got higher." He chuckled softly. "I'll stay here with you until you get healed up." He paused. "Also, don't cry anymore, okay?" He kissed my lips again. "I love you." _He doesn't get tired of this, does he_?

"Yes, I promise. I love you too."

* * *

**Alphonse Elric's POV**

"May, I think it was pointless to set this whole thing up." I said as we both pulled away from the door from peeking at the newly born couple.

She smiled at me. "You're right. We gathered a lot of girls all over Xing to find the emperor a girl he likes, but we never realized that the answer was just right beside us."

I ruffled her hair. "But it's worth it. Without this event, they wouldn't have been able to tell each other their own feelings."

"Let's go, Al-sama. Everything has been taken cared of." She chuckled softly. "They already have their happy ending." She said dreamily.

"What are you saying?" I chuckled with her. "It's not a happy ending, because it's still the beginning."

* * *

A/N: yay! Please let me know your insights on this first chapter! :) It's not much but I hope it made you curious and interested enough to wait for the next chapter :) Thank you for reading!


	2. The Next Chapter

A/N: Well, this is already the second to the last chapter. I told you, it's short, didn't I? Anyway, I hope you'd all still like it :)

* * *

**Lan Fan's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and saw the sun light streaming in through my window. I still felt the warm arms locking me up. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake now." I heard his voice make a perfect tune in my head. "Your fever's gotten down a bit." He said, feeling my forehead.

I looked up to him with big round eyes. "You stayed?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wouldn't leave you here alone while you're sick."

"But I can take care of myself.." I paused. "You're my master, you shouldn't be the one doing this."

"Well your _master_ wants to do so, and there's nothing you can do." He grinned big at me.

I stayed quiet. "Master, what are you planning to do from now on?"

He inhaled. "Hmm.. I wasn't able to sleep properly last night thinking of something."

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"2 years ago, when we travelled to Amestris to find a way for me to gain immortality, I've always thought it was very important. It was the only thing that mattered to me." He paused. "At the back of my mind, it's a goal that I have to complete no matter what. The faith and hope of the 500,000 people wasn't in vain. I finally gained the philosopher's stone."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked softly.

"But for some reason, I actually thought that being immortal isn't such a big deal anymore." He said. My eyes grew at that. I was really shocked about what he said.

"M-master! Why so suddenly?" I panicked a bit. He tightened his hold around me and leaned his cheek on top of my head.

"Because when I'm immortal, I would just witness my loved ones die one after the other, while I stay young and healthy." He sighed. "I thought, '_I don't want that_.'"

"B-but still! It's for the country!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Lan Fan," he breathed calmly. "it's the same with you.. I don't want to see you die before me."

I tightened my grip on his coat. "Master.. Please.. Don't mind me.. I'm just one person.. Xing needs their emperor.."

"You're not just some 'one person', Lan Fan." He hesitated. "You're very special to me."

We both dissolved into silence. "Master.." I muttered.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"For some reason I want to hold you right now." I said. "But I know I can't.. Not with this arm." I clenched my left fist. I also don't want to leave him behind someday.. I just want to hold him and be with him until the end..

"Precisely." He breathed. "That's another reason."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

He sat up carefully with me. He held both my hands in his. "If there's another way to get your arm back, I would do everything I could just to do it."

"Master, I'm actually fine with this." I said halfheartedly.

"I want you to be your physical self once more." He lowered his head. "People dying in front of my eyes, everything not back to normal, the thought of it all just scares me." he tightened his grip in my hands. "Especially you.. I don't want you to vanish from my life forever.." his voice cracked. "Not you..."

"Master, that's still a long way to go." I assured him.

"I want to live with you for all my life. Also, I want to die alongside you."

"D-Don't!" I said sadly, lowering my head.

He ignored me. "In alchemy, to gain something, you must sacrifice something as well. And to fulfill that wish, I might as well sacrifice this one thing." He placed his hands on his chest and suddenly a bright red glow emanated under his palms.

I was trembling a bit. "M-m-master.. You're not-"

"I am." He cut me off. He held out his hands to reveal the philosopher's stone.

"Master, you idiot!" I almost shouted. "What are you planning to do?!"

He took my automail arm and placed the stone in front of it. After another huge red glow, slowly I could feel the automail detaching from my shoulder, being replaced with flesh.

My eyes grew in slight terror as I stared at my brand new arm. "MASTER! _Why_?! You sacrificed immortality for the sake of giving me back my arm?! You're truly an idiot!" I bellowed at him.

He chuckled sadly. "I know. It's selfish, right?" he pulled my hand and hugged me tight. "I just want to live with you and also die with you. I'm sorry for being too selfish." He muttered on my ear. He seems to be in much pain. I closed my eyes and returned his embrace.

"You sacrificed such an important thing to something unworthy." I said. "It's wasteful."

"It's not." He kissed my cheek. "I want you to feel something with that hand that's why I gave it back to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? I can feel it with my right hand anyway, why do I have to use my left?"

"It's not something you can simply put anywhere, Lan Fan." He reached for something inside his coat. "After all, it's something precious." He took out a tiny box and opened it to reveal a golden diamond ring.

I gasped. "Wh-wh-what.."

"It's not wasteful now, is it?" He smiled at me. "I want to live and die with you. Being by your side is part of it as well." He smiled bigger. "Now, Lan Fan, would you mind being the emperor's wife?"

It rendered me speechless. "H-huh?" My voice shook. "W-we're still young, aren't we?"

"Not too young for an emperor." He grinned.

"W-wait.. Emperor's have multiple wives, don't they?" my voice trailed off as I turned my head to the side.

"Who said that I'll be the same as them?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I already have you and that's more than enough. A thousand wives won't be able to match up to how valuable you are to me, Lan Fan." He said seriously.

I frowned. "Master.." I whispered. Tears were falling from my eyes. What do I do? If I don't answer now, he might take it back. This is my only chance..

"I'll ask you again." He inhaled. "Lan Fan, I love you. I love you very much, and I already have since years and years ago. I just wasn't able to say it. Now that I have, I really wanted to take another chapter of my life with you by my side. Really, I wouldn't know what to do if you won't be with me.." he frowned. "So, would you be my wife and marry me?"

I stared at the beautiful ring. "I'm just a low level person.. I don't deserve this, Master.. Also, a lot of people will be against me."

"When you become my wife, you won't be a low leveled person anymore." He smiled a little. "And they won't be able to do anything, since the emperor himself would be their opponent." He smirked. "You deserve it, Lan Fan. You're the only one who deserves my love."

Tears continued to fall from my eyes. He reached a hand to wipe them away from my cheeks. I caught his hand and pressed it to my face even more. He inched his face closer and pressed his lips to mine. I obediently returned his kisses as our lips moved in sync. He placed the tiny box on top of the side table and snaked a hand to the nape of my neck, pulling me closer.

I slightly pulled back to talk but he prevented me from doing so by deepening the kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back very carefully. He kissed me one more time and pressed his forehead to mine, and stared straight into my eyes.

"So, what do you say?" He muttered on my lips. "Would you be the one and only wife of the emperor?"

A tear trickled down my cheek. "... Yes."

He wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Will you marry me?"

Another tear fell down. "... _Yes_." I sobbed.

He reached for the tiny box again and slid the diamond ring on my ring finger. My eyes grew brightly as I held my hand out in front of me. "Waah, it's beautiful! Since when did you have this ring?" I looked at him to see him smiling.

"Well, May and Al did set me up yesterday, didn't they?" He laughed nervously. "Now, getting your arm back isn't worthless anymore, is it?" He said. "Now you can actually feel a ring slid down on your finger." He smiled at me.

I cried tears of joy and tackled him with a hug, making the both of us land back on the bed. He laughed and rubbed my back. "Haha! You're welcome, _dear_." The way he called me made my heart jump.

I continued to sob happily as I buried my face on his chest. "I can't.. I can't believe you" I cried and sniffed.

He pushed me back slightly to see my face, then he pushed me down the bed so that he was on top this time. "Well, try to believe it because it's definitely real." He chuckled louder.

I pouted my lips and stared at him who was gazing down at me. "Thank you, Master." I murmured.

He leaned down to kiss my lips hungrily. "Hey, don't call me that anymore." he said, caressing my cheeks.

I blinked twice and hesitated. Again, he kissed me. "... I love you, _Ling_." calling him that made me feel tingly. He grinned from ear to ear and kissed me, yet again.

He pinned me down on the bed and pulled away slightly to kiss my neck. I raised my head to make it easier for him. He switched to the other side and kissed my jawline to my neck and back. He kissed my lips again until our breathing rhythm became ragged and one and our lips moved in sync.

"I love you too, Lan Fan." He panted and slowly took of his coat while kissing me deeper. He tugged on my shirt and removed it from me as well. He then continued to plant his kisses on my lips and my neck as we touched under the bright setting sun.

For his every move and every touch, I returned them all wholeheartedly, not because I'm his personal guard, but because I'm now his _fiancée_.

* * *

A/N: alright, this story is almost at it's end. Ling Fan all the way! Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Epilogue: The Mortal Life

A/N: Finally the last chapter! It's a shame how I intended it to be short but since a friend of mine requested a Ling Fan fanfic, I did it. :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Mommy!" my daughter came running to me, crying.

I turned around and picked her up very carefully from the ground. I snuggled her close to me and rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Chen?" I hushed her softly as she wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Li Wei won't hand hand me my toy." She sobbed harder. "Mommy, chase after him."

I swayed from side to side. "I'm sorry, Chen. Mommy can't run right now, she's pregnant, you see." I sighed. "Go to your daddy and tell him about your brother, okay?"

She sniffed and looked at me. "Okay." She smiled as I put her back down. "Let's go to daddy, mommy." She took my hand and lead me to Ling. I stroked the huge swell on my tummy and followed her.

As we got to his room, we opened it quietly to find Li Wei and Ling on the bed, crouching down.

"Daddy!" Chen beamed and ran to her father. "You know, Li took my toy and won't give it back." She cuddled to her father and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Well she broke mine first!" Li Wei shouted back.

"Chen, Li, don't shout here, you're gonna wake up the baby." Ling said softly. I closed the door behind me and stroked my tummy as I walked towards them. "Li, give her toy back. Twins shouldn't fight."

Suddenly we heard a loud cry coming from the bed. "Oh now look, you all woke him up." I clicked my tongue and sat on the bed as well. I stroked my baby's hair and fed him milk to make him sleep again. Ling took it from me and volunteered to do it instead.

Li went to my side and leaned his head on my arm. We all told stories to one another until our kids fell asleep.

Ling shifted himself closer to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "It seems like it was just yesterday that you and I were just on your bed talking about the future." He said.

I chuckled softly as I rubbed my tummy. "You're right. Thinking about it, it all just seems like a faint dream."

"I did like you before and I never knew that you liked me back. When I had some hunches about it, I started to make my move. We ended up together and I thought before that it was impossible."

"Maybe it was just supposed to happen." I smiled at him.

"No matter where you look, I believe it's just fate."

"We had a long way before we reached this point."

"No one will be able to rip us apart." He grinned and kissed me.

"Even though it was impossible and we tried to avoid falling in love.."

"... We lost to fate."

"But it's best this way and I clearly don't regret anything. I love how it ended like this." I blushed.

"Yup!" He nodded once. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." He leaned in to kiss me intimately, leaving me blushing and my heart beating hard on my chest.

* * *

A/N: Yep. That's that. Finally it's done. :) it's not much but.. Yeah. Hahaha. Next time, I'll make a better one. Something that will make you cry and scream for joy, like my RoyAi fic. :D if you're interested, check out my other stories too! Thanks for reading! See you all next time!


End file.
